The tool of the present invention is intended to be used in the removal of old roofs. Roof removal is a labor-intensive operation. Frequently there are two layers of roofing material which must be removed down to the sheathing to which the shingles are nailed. The removal operation is generally accomplished manually with hand tools.
The present invention provides a motorized tool which enables the roof removal operation to be accomplished more easily and quickly. The tool rapidly and efficiently undercuts the shingles and roofing nails lifting the shingle material and pushing it ahead of the tool.
The tool is simple in construction and easy to operate. The tool is also easy to clean and service.